Celos
by lulu291
Summary: Alguna vez se imaginaron a Matt y a Tai celosos?De quien estaran celosos?No sera que estan asi por que Mimi y Sora pasan mas tiempo con Gabumon y Agumon de que con ellos,verdad? Mimato y Taiora. -


**Hello ! Soy nueva por aqui , asi que no me culpen por la falta de ortografia. Tambien quiero decir que no tengo la n con eso encima, en su lugar escribire ni. Puede que este fanfic ya lo allan leido en , pues alla tambien tengo cuenta. Espero llevarme bien con ustedes ^^. Y gracias a Scripturiens por aberme explicado esto de subir fanfics. Disfruten la lectura...**

 **CELOS**

 **-** Vamos Gabumon, ven a baniarte con nosotros-dijo Matt.

-Tu tambien Agumon-dijo Tai.

\- Nos da verguenza- dijo Gabumon.

-Pero si solo somos nosotros-dijo Tai.

-Por eso mismo-dijo Agumon.

-Haced lo que querais-dijo Tai molesto.

Todos estaban en una mansion en el bosque del digimundo. Las chicas se baniaban por una parte y los chicos por la otra. Pero Agumon y Gabumon tenian verguenza de baniarse con los chicos. Las chicas escucharon todo el numerito y decidieron hacer algo.

-Sora, que te parece si dejamos que Agumon y Gabumon se banien con nosotras esta vez ?-pregunta Mimi.

-Buena idea, vamos a antes, chicas estan deacuerdo que ellos se banien con nosotras?-pregunto Sora.

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo Kari ( en este fanfic ella esta desde el principio en el Digimundo )

-Por nosotras tampoco-dijieron las digimons de las chicas.

-Entonces vamos-dijo Mimi cojiendo una toalla y enredandola alrededor de su cuerpo, igual que Sora. Llegaron al pasillo donde estaban los dos digimons.

-Hola chicas-dijo Sora.

-H-ola!-dijieron Agumon y Gabumon sonrojados o/o

-Quereis baniaros con nosotras?-pregunto Mimi.

-Per-o uste-des s-on ch-ica-s-dijo Gabumon.

-Y que hay con eso?-pregunto Sora sonriendo .

-Que no-so-tros s-o-mo-s chi-cos-dijo Agumon.

-Por eso no hay las chicas estamos deacuerdo. Ademas, ustedes son digimons-chicos no humanos-hombres. Asi que podeis baniaros con nosotras-dijo Mimi.

-Enserio?-dijieron los digimons al unison.

-Si! Entonces venis?-Sora le dio la mano a Agumon.

-Yo vengo-Agumon coje la mano de Sora.

-Y-yo...-Gabumon no estaba demasiado seguro.

-Vamos-lo animo Mimi cojiendole la mano.

-S-si-dijo Gabumon sonrojado.

Los digimons se fueron a baniar con las chicas sin saber que dos chicos celosos escucharon toda la conversacion.

Despues de baniarse , todos se fueron al comedor.

-Que habra para comer?-pregunto Agumon.

-Comida-responde Tai indiferente.

-Te pasa algo Matt?-pregunto Gabumon preocupado.

-No me pasa nada-contesta Matt con el mismo todo de Tai.

A la hora de la comida Agumon y Gabumon apenas comian algo.

-Que pasa Gabumon?-pregunta Mimi.

-No pasa nada-dijo Gabumon.

-Por que no comes Agumon?-pregunta Sora.

-No tengo hambre-contesto el digimon.

Sora y Mimi se miraron y despues asintieron.

-Si no comen no tendran fuerzas para pelear si aparece un digimon malo-dijo Mimi.

-Y tampoco tendran energias para continuar el camino maniana-dijo Sora.

-No tenemos hambre...-dijieron los digimons.

-Si no quieron comer por las buenas comeran por las malas-Sora sonreia.

-Como?-pregunto Agumon.

-Habre la boca que viene el avion-dijo Sora mientras con una cuchara de piure intentaba dar de comer a Agumon.

-El avion numero 2 ateriza en la boca de Gabumon-dijo Mimi haciendo lo mismo.

-Ahora tienen ganas de comer?-pregunto Sora.

-Solo si nos dan ustedes de comer-dijo Gabumon.

-Pues habre la boca que el siguiente avion esta en camino-dijo Mimi

-Recuerdo que ese era el metodo para dar de comer a los bebes-dijo Izzy.

-Si, siempre lo usaban conmigo cuando no queria comer el brocoli-dijo Joe sonriendo.

-Jajajaja...parece ser que funciona-Kari miraba como sus dos amigas daban de comer a los digimons.

-Si-dijo Tk.

Pero a Matt y a Tai no les agradaba para nada esa idea.

Cuando terminaron de comer cada uno se fue a su habitacion con su digimon. Las camas eran matrimoniales.

Con Matt y Gabumon...

-Matt por que me ignoras?-pregunto Gabumon triste.

-No te ignoro-dijo Matt dandole la espalda.

-Que te pasa?-Gabumon estaba muy preocupado.

-Te dije que no me pasa nada-dijo Matt furioso.

Gabumon sin saber que hacer salio del cuarto y se dirigio hacia la habitacion de Mimi.

Toc, toc, toc

-Si?-dijo Mimi.

-Puedo pasar?-pregunto Gabumon asomandose por la puerta.

-Claro-dijo Mimi.

-Por que no estas con Matt ?-pregunto Palmon.

-Es que Matt se comporta de una forma muy rara conmigo. Y no se que hacer-dijo Gabumon triste

-No te preocupes. Todos tenemos nuestros dias malos. Puede ser que el haya tenido un dia de esos-dijo Mimi para calmarlo.

-Puede ser...-dijo Gabumon no muy convencido.

-Vamos, no te preocupes. Si quieres puedes dormir con nosotras-dijo Mimi

-Enserio?-pregunto Gabumon con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro. Tenemos suficiente espacio-dijo Palmon.

-Gracias-dijo Gabumon sonriendo.

Asi durmieron los en el medio y los digimons cada uno por un lado abrazandola.

Con Tai y Agumon...

-Te comportas raro pasa algo?-pregunto el dinosaurio.

-No me pasa quiero estar solo y pensar-dijo Tai con un tono frio.

-Como tu quieras...Buenas noches-dijo Agumon antes de salir de la habitacion y dirigirse a la de Sora.

-Sora puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Agumon entrando a la habitacion.

-Claro dime-dijo Sora.

-Tai dijo que lo dejara solo para que pueda que ya no me quiera?-pregunto el digimon de Tai.

-No,claro que te quiere mucho. Puede que solo necesita pensar y algunas personas pensamos mejor estando solos-dijo Sora ^^

-Tu crees?

quieres puedes dormir con nosotras.

-Sora-se quejo Biyomon.

-Solo sera esta noche Biyomon-dijo Sora.

-Vale-dijo Biyomon.

-Gracias-dijo Agumon alegre.

Los tres se metieron en la cama. Igual que Mimi, Sora estaba en el medio y a su lado los dos digimons.

Al dia siguiente...

En la habitacion de Mimi...

-que bien he dormido-dijo Gabumon.

-Me alegra oir eso-dijo Mimi.

-Palmon, siempre duermes tan agusto con Mimi?-pregunto Gabumon.

sus brazos me siento segura-dijo Palmon

-Tienes razon. Me siento como un digimon bebe, durmiendo abrazado a ella-dijo Gabumon.

-Pero que dicen-dijo Mimi sonrojada.

-Jajaja...-se reian los digimons.

En la habitacion de Sora...

-Buenos dias-dijo Sora despertando.

-Que bien se duerme a tu lado Sora-dijo Agumon.

-No te es mi companiera-dijo Biyomon.

-No te pongas celosa eres mi companiera no lo olvides-dijo Sora.

-bueno, no tengo problema si se viene a dormir de vez en cuando-dijo la digimon.

-Lo dices de verdad?

-Si-dijo Biyomon.

-Gracias-Agumon se tiro a abrazarla.

-Agumon me vas a matar-dijo Biyomon.

-Lo siento-dijo Agumon rascandose la nuca.

-Jajaja...-se reia Sora.

Cuando bajaron todos a desayunar, por las escaleras Gabumon casi se resbala si no fuera por que Mimi cogio su mano.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Mimi.

-agradecio Gabumon.

-Ten mas cuidado, las escaleras son muy de mi mano para asi no resbalar. Palmon hace lo mismo.-dijo Mimi sonriendo.

-Gracias-dijo Gabumon sugetandose de la mano de Mimi y dandole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Mimi se sonroje.

Matt vio todo y apreto los punios, para no ir a golpear a alguien.

Despues de desayunar todos siguieron su camino por la isla. Gabumon y Palmon estaban cogidos de la mano de Mimi mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, al igual que Sora, Biyomon y Agumon. Izzy y Joe junto con sus digimons hablaban de las posibilidades de regresar a sus casas, mientras Tk y Kari junto con Gatomon y Patamon hablaban de sus cosas preferidas. Tai y Matt se alejaron del grupo, cada uno por su parte. En el camino se encontraron con Devimon.

-Hola ninios elegidos. E venido a destruirlos.

-Digimons evolucionar-dijieron los chicos.

Todos los digimons evolucionaron menos Agumon y Gabumon.

-Por que no evolucionais?-pregunto Mimi.

-Matt y Tai no estan-dijo Agumon.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos-dijo Sora.

-Nosotras vamos a buscarlos, ustedes quedense aqui a ayudar-dijo Mimi.

-Si!-dijieron los dos digimons.

-Yo voy por alla-dijo Sora.

-Y yo por alla-dijo Mimi.

Sora fue la primera en encontar a Tai.

-Tai, Devimon esta atacando y necesitamos que Agumon evolucione-dijo Sora.

-Sora, tu me quieres?-pregunto Tai mirandola a los ojos.

-A que viene la pregunta?-Sora estaba confundida.

-Solo respondeme-pidio Tai.

-Si, eres un gran amigo Tai,...-Sora quiso continuar pero Tai la interumpe.

-Yo no te quiero-dijo Tai dejando a una Sora muy triste-Yo te amo-dijo antes de besar a una Sora muy sorprendida.

-Tai...yo...tambien...te amo-dijo Sora-Solo que tenia miedo de decirtelo y que tu no me corespondas.

-Yo tambien tuve miedo, solo que ya no lo aguantaba , quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto el chico.

-Si ^^.Pero ahora vamos que estan luchando con Devimon y necesitan nuestra ayuda-dijo Sora.

-Si-dijo Tai para luego besarla y corer junto con Sora,

Mientras tanto...

Con Mimi...

Por fin te encuentro-dijo Mimi-Matt te necesitamos. Devimon esta atacando y necesitamos que Gabumon evolucione.

-Que lo aga solo-respondio Matt apoyado en un arbol.

-Por que te comportas asi con pobre esta muy ocuopado por ti y a ti ni te importa-dijo Mimi enfadada.

-Tengo solo una razon de por que lo ignoro-dijo Matt mirandola a los ojos con rabia.

-Y cual es la razon?-Mimi estaba ya arta de este juego.

-estoy celoso...-dijo Matt.

-Eh?Celoso?De que?-pregunto Mimi confusa

-Estoy celoso de que le prestes mas atencion a el en lugar de prestarme atencion a MI-dijo Matt acercandose a Mimi.

-Matt...

-Yo deberia ser el que te sonroje, yo deberia ser el que tome tu mano, yo deberia ser elque te bese, yo deberia ser el que duerma contigo, yo deberia ser la persona a la que des de comer, yo deberia ser el que te aga reir, YO DEBERIA SER EL QUE TE AME-grito Matt

-Matt...yo-Mimi no pudo decir nada por que Matt la estaba besando. Matt sentia que estaba en el cielo y Mimi descubria un nuevo sentimiento llamado ''amor''.Cuando se separaron Mimi tenia la cara como un tomate y matt solo la miraba a los ojos.

-Matt...

-Ahora creo que entiendes por que yo me comporte asi con Gabumon-dijo Matt-Mimi...yo...te amo. Ya no lo puedo ocultar.

-Matt...yo...tambien te amo-dijo Mimi sonrojada-siempre pense que nosotros nunca podriamos estar juntos por nuestras diferencias.

=Mi princesa-dijo Matt para despues abrazarla-Siempre estarremos juntos.

Y otra vez se dieron un largo beso.

-Princesa Mimi, aceptas a este humilde hombre como tu novio?-pregunto Matt arodillandose.

-Porsupuesto que acepto-Mimi se lanza a los brazos de Matt que estaba mas que feliz- y no eres un hombre humilde, eres mi principe azul.

-Ahora debemos irnos los demas nos necesitan-dijo Matt.

-Si-y empezaron a corer.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo que Sora y Tai.

-Agumon evoluciona.!

-Gabumon tu tambien!

-Si!

Los digimons evolucionaron a Greymon y Garurumon y vencieron a devimon.

-Bien hecho Agumon-dijo Tai.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Gabumon-dijo Matt con una media sonrisa

Los digimons estaban alegres por que sus companieros ya no los ignoraban. Gabumon se hacerco a Mimi y Agumon a Sora.

Tuviste que solo habia tenido un mal dia-Gabumon abrazaba a Mimi.

-Te lo dije-dijo Mimi mirando a Matt.

-Era cierto que Tai solo queria pensar-Agumon abrazaba a Sora.

-Eeeee...suelta a Sora que es mia-dijo Biyomon.

-Biyomon...-dijo Sora.

-No es cierto, Sora es mia-dijo Tai.

Todos los miraban sorprendidos.

-Sora y yo somos novios-dijo Tai sonriendo mientras Sora se sonrojaba.

-Tai...

-Queee? Solo les estoy diciendo que ti eres mi novia y de nadie mas-dijo Tai.

-Bueno, si tanto hablamos de novios, les voy a decir que Mimi y yo somos novios-dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Matt...

-Queee? Solo lo estoy diciendo para que lo sepan y cuando volvamos a casa si es necesario se lo dire a todo el mundo para que no se te acerquen - dijo Matt imaginandose cuantos chicos estarian detras de SU Mimi.

-Si si si... pero ellas son nuestras companieras y nos quieren mas a nosotras que a ustedes. Verdad Sora/Mimi?-preguntaron Biyomon y Palmon.

-Bueno, nosotras...-las chicas estaban nerviosas.

-Las chicas nos quieren a nosotros-dijieron Tai y Matt.

-A nosotras-dijieron las digimons.

-A nosotros-dijieron los dos chicos.

-Como se se pelean y el tercero gana, asi que...-dijieron Agumon y Gabumon cojiendo a la mano de Sora y Mimi, y empezaron a corer.

-Ote! Esperad-dijieron Matt, Tai, Palmon y Biyomon.

Y asi empezaron a corer tras las chicas.

 **FIN ^^**

 **Y que me dicen. Les gusto? Me tiraran tomates? Bueno eso lo sabre en sus comentarios ^^. Nos vemos en otro fanfic.**

 **ABRAZOS n.n**

 **Lulu29 fuera.**


End file.
